Mortal Kombat: The Grey Wolf
by JonAuthor
Summary: Nathan gains extraordinary abilities during a 12 year coma, after waking up he finds himself part of Mileena's rebellion, or so he thinks. Nathan will have to face obstacles and make sacrifices as he struggles to keep Outworld's people safe and uncover what he really is.(M rating for gore, mild language, and sexual themes).
1. Recovery

**Hello** **guys! I apologize for my earlier stories not being written correctly, this story will be on constant development unlike the rest. I recommend you read the three mini-stories:Mortal kombat:Pilot(1), Mortal Kombat:Princess and the Soldier(2), and Mortal Kombat:A Soldier's Reckoning(3) before reading this story, those prequels will give you useful information you need in order to understand the main character and/or other characters. All of the events in this story will correspond with the events of Mortal Kombat X the** **comic** **series(unless I need a way to spice up my story), some dialogue from the comics will be used from the comics, I do not own any of the dialogue from the comics** **. Mileena will have lips in this series, mostly/only because this makes her ability to speak more tangible. Enjoy the story and as always, reviews(good/bad) are appreciated!**

"My name is Nathan, I have brown eyes, black hair, and tan skin; I'm eighteen years old and I was struck by lightning." I said while sitting up on my bed, looking at Reiko."Is that all?" he said."Well that's all you asked for," I responded,"getting struck by lightning is the last thing I remember." Reiko nods and says,"You're thirty years old now, the battle for Earthrealm was lost, Shao Kahn is dead along with Sindel, and you're currently part of Mileena's rebellion." I get on my feet noticing I have been wearing the same pants for twelve years, and walk to an open window, overlooking the hills of sand and soldiers carrying equipment,"What's this?" I said. Reiko responds,"The Red Dragon Clan, preparing for Kotal K'etz assault." So much to take in, it feels like I haven't aged, like not one day has passed since my accident. I could hear something, like a heartbeat when Reiko entered the room. "Who is Kotal K'etz?" I asked Reiko. "An enemy," Reiko said,"that's all you need to know, your clothing and armor are in that chest. I will inform Mileena of your awakening." Reiko walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The heartbeat sound disappeared as he got further away, but there's no possible way I could hear his...It may just be my imagination. After closing the shutters on the windows I toss my pants on the bed and put on my old hood, mask, vest, ninja tabi, and a pair of black pants. I couldn't help but feel I was forgetting something as I walked out of the room.

The walls of the castle were made of stone, along with the floors. I can hear so many heartbeats, the sound is overwhelming, voices of people a long distance from me as I walk down the halls. Nearly convinced I'm going insane I hear Reiko's voice as I stop at the end of the hall, the war room was several yards away from me down another path. They're discussing plans to kill Kotal K'etz when he arrives, I close my eyes and focus on Reiko's voice, "I leaked our location to Kotal, he will send his most trusted warriors, the Osh-tekk." I continued listening, I'm not going insane, perhaps something much worse is at work. "Back from the dead Nathan?" I stop listening and turn back to see Mileena facing me,"Thanks to you and Ermac." I said. She gives me a puzzled look and lowers my hood and mask,"Your eyes." She said curiously. "What of them Mileena?" I asked as she backed away. She took out her sais threateningly, the Red Dragon soldiers aimed thier spears and armed bows at me. I could hear each of their hearts' beating faster, "At ease!" I said raising my hands,"Call them off Princess!" Mileena spins her sais, then holds them up to my throat, déjà vu. "I am the Empress of Outworld!" she said angrily,"Who might you be? One of Kotal Kahn's assassins?" Normally I would reason with her, but something felt out of place, I felt eager to spill some blood...the soldiers were the only thing keeping me at bay, instead I just stood there gritting my teeth, glaring at Mileena. "Your old friend already causing trouble?" Reiko said walking up behind Mileena,"This man is an imposter Reiko." she said. "Impossible, I saw him wake up myself, in the room where we left him." Goro stood by Reiko's side with his all his arms crossed,"He reminds me of a Tarkatan, maybe he's somehow related to Mileena." Goro said with a deep chuckle. I'll see if he's laughing when I break his jaw with his own arm."I fought in the Battle for Earthrealm, I watched Motaro die, I remember everyday of starvation in that damned pit!" I said furiously. Mileena wasn't phased, but Reiko looked me in the eye for a moment."He may be telling the truth," Reiko said,"let him go, but if he draws anymore suspicion, bring him to me." he said looking at the soldiers. "If he attempts to leave, I want a bowmen to lodge an arrow through his heart." Mileena said sheathing the sais behind her back. The soldiers disperse,"He looks like a vampire." One said under his breath to another.

I return to my room, shutting the door behind me, I unsheathed one of my katanas. I gaze at the blade, my eyes looked back at me from my reflection, they have black irises and yellow pupils."By the elder gods..." I mutter under my breath. My reflection reveals my teeth, each of them slightly longer and sharper than an average person. "What am I," I said, gripping the blade harder,"what is wrong with me..." I throw my katana down at the stone floor and grab my head. This is real, all of it real, I close my eyes in frustration. The question "What am I?" never leaves my thoughts. My accident somehow impaired me, no...I'm stronger, I can feel it. If losing my sanity is the price for this strength, I don't want it, what would my grandmother see me as? She needs me. "Priscilla," I said, my eyes grow wide,"I forgot about my grandmother." I pick up my katana, sheathe it, and run down the corridors looking for Reiko,"Damn, where is he..." I said frustratingly. I close my eyes and focus on all the voices, he's infront of the castle talking to Goro. Maybe this curse could just as well be a gift, I run through more corridors, eventually bursting through the massive wooden doors of the castle, stopping behind Reiko. "Leaving so soon Nathan?" Reiko said lifting an eyebrow. "I need to see my grandmother," I said quickly,"please,general, she needs to know I'm alive." Reiko scoffs at this,"You will see your grandmother, once we know you're on our side." he said crossing his arms. Scowling I respond,"You don't understand!" I can't control my temper anymore, I'm getting angrier by the second. "Watch your tongue and know your place, undisciplined soldier." he gestures toward a gaurd, the gaurd grabs me by my shoulder, "He is on house arrest for the rest of the day,"Reiko said with a strict yet calm demeanor, "if he gets out of his room, hit him until he loses all ability to stand on his own." I clench my fist as the gaurd escorts me to my room. I'll be there soon Priscilla.


	2. Old Wounds, New Threats

It's hard to sleep, only dressed in my pants so im comfortable at the least, the temperature of the room is perfect and the sheets aren't the best, but they're soft. It's the voices, the heartbeats, every single creak or click in the night. Mileenas's room is above my own, if there's something Reiko knows, I'll hear it, along with some rather unpleasant sounds. I turn myself so that I'm facing the bed, holding my pillow over my head. This helps slightly, I can't hear heartbeats. Voices still linger, like whispers. This will have to do for tonight.

Im running in the middle of a forest. The sun is setting and fireflies begin to loom over the trees. This is a dream, I'm aware of that, but I keep running toward the screams of my mother, I can save her this time. The trees disappear as I run through a grassy field. In the center, a pack of twelve wolves devour my struggling mother. I'm too late, she's gone, my father is gone, my grandfather Samuel...all of them, I'm powerless to stop it. I stop running, falling to my hands and knees I curse myself. The wolves often showed defiance against my father Mason, they always denied him as the alpha. Now they killed him along with my mother and grandfather, leaving me the only survivor of this massacre. I can hear my mother's voice echoing in my head, my grandfather's blood splattered in her face, the terrified look In her green eyes as she yelled,"Run Nathan! Don't look back!" I was only six years old then, picking berries in the forest with her and Samuel when I heard my fathers screams. Even now as an adult what could I do? It's all in the past. I look up at what's left of her body, blood everywhere, limbs scattered as the wolves fought for her meat. Suddenly the wolves fall to the ground, at the center of them, along with my mother's corpse was a snarling wolf. It's fur a light grey, it's eyes glowing yellow. It sat on the ground and stared down at my mother quietly, then turned toward me with a pained look in its eyes. I awake to the sound of a guard pounding on the door. "Get up! You're coming with us on a supply run, be out of your room by sunrise, or we are going in after you!" I get off the bed as the the guard's footsteps get further away.

I get dressed in my usual attire and sling my sheathed katanas over my shoulder. The sky is a dark shade of blue, with the sun rising. My dream is vague yet memorable, I feel as if it has more depth than usual. I try not to think about it as I put on my mask and hood, but seeing the horror on my mother's face opened old wounds. Footsteps are approaching from the corridor, opening the door I see Mileena walking toward my room. She stops infront of me and puts her hands on her hips,"You don't seem happy to see me." she said. "What do you want." I said rashly. She raises an eyebrow,"A bit snappy soldier," she said,"Reiko was right, you are undisciplined." Controlling my temper is becoming an issue, I need to stay calm. "I apologize Empress, what are your demands?" I said. "I have none, but, Reiko demands you are away from the castle when K'etz arrives." she said. I shut the door and walk past her responding,"Your lover proves to be envious, Empress." She sighs,"Reiko fought many battles, while you lost your second." she said smugly,"You are not fit to label him, not even fit to bear a weapon." I stop in the middle of the corridor clenching my fist, I could feel a stinging pain in my knuckles. "As far as I'm concerned I've lost everything." I said bitterly,"You should've left me, you should've let me to die. " She glared at me, "I won't make that mistake again." Mileena said gravelly. Reiko turns to the corridor where we stood, "Soldier, they are waiting, pick up your feet." he said roughly. Mileena walks to reiko giving me a smug glance, she holds on to Reiko's arm,"Nathan was just leaving darling." she said. I pass by the two and leave the castle silently.

Outside the castle was a squad of three red dragon soldiers, awaiting my arrival on their taigores. "Finally,"said the squad leader impatiently, "a few more seconds and I wouldve busted your head open. Get on the taigore and let's go." He pointed to a taigore with a saddle on it. I sat on the saddle and grabbed the reigns. The beast began growling, I could hear it's heartbeat rising in anger. "Better get him to like you," said the squad leader with a chuckle,"you're gonna need someone to watch your back in the living forest, cause none of us will." They chuckled as we began our journey across the Golden Desert.

Nearly nightfall, the forest can be seen a little ways from the part of the woods we were in. "Why the living forest?" a soldier asked the squad leader. "Dunno," he said,"geuss they know ain't anyone crazy enough to go in there alone." We stumbled across a corpse, we dismounted the taigores to let them eat and regain their strength. I could hear many of the creatures in the forest, mainly the trees into the distance. My father ran into the living forest when the wolves began hunting us, he had a gash on his leg and disappeared in the fog, that was the last time I saw him. "Hey newbie, go scout ahead," the squad leader said,"make sure none of Kotal's men are in the forest." I walked half a mile closer to the forest. There was one tall tree, it's bark withered yet strong. I unsheathed my knives stabbing into the tree, climbing to the top. Sitting on a branch I could see the rest of the woods we walked through. With the sun setting, the trees' leaves gave a suave orange glow. On the other side, the living forest is nearly engulfed in fog, it gave off the smell of decay, I could hear each growling tree. There were no human voices, no soldiers as far as the eye could see. I jumped branch from branch to the bottom of tree and began making my way back to the squad. They were talking about something Reiko said, thinking this could be useful I stopped walking, focusing on their voices with my eyes closed. "Can't believe we're getting paid that much." one soldier said. "I say we wait till after we get the supplies,"the squad leader said,"the taigores will be hungry again, so when we fight him, they'll join in and eat up the evidence." They argued for a brief moment about who would get the bigger share of koins. "Enough already," the squad leader said impatiently,"Reiko told me to kill him and I called you guys to join in, therefore I get the bigger share." I didn't mention their conversation on my arrival to the camp, we just mounted our taigores and resumed our trek.

Stars are shining in the night's sky, with the full moon at its center. We were only yards away from our destination, I ended up leading the squad through the forest. My ability to see in the darkness proved useful in the forest's depths, it helped me avoid many of the trees. We stopped and I took another glance at the map,"The supply crates should be right below us." I said to the squad. I dismount my taigore and feel the ground with my hand. The ground was dry and soft,"Dig here." I said to the squad member. "Hell no, you can see the dirt you do it." He throws a shovel at my feet. "Typical," I said picking the shovel up,"you are as childish as you are lazy." Stabbing the shovel into the ground I began to dig, eventually digging a 6 foot deep hole, 4 feet wide. "Supplies there?" the squad leader said walking up to me. "Yes," I said, "right where the map s-" the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I could here the whistle of a blade. Catching the squad leader's hand as he tried to stab my head with a knife, I snap his wrist, trip him, and stab the knife into his heart. The others take out their electric tonfas and run at me. I throw a knife through one's head, the other swings at me with his tonfa. He grazes my neck as I attempt to dodge him, he lunges at me and I uppercut his jaw. He falls on his side, I take out two of my knives and throw them through his hands. He screams in pain, lying on his back. I lift him by his neck and slam him on a tree, with its mouth inches below his feet. "Why did you all try to kill me?!" I said furiously. "I-I don't know man!" he said. Now I know what a heartbeat sound's like if someone is lying. I lower his body so that the tree chews his feet off, the man screams loudly. "Did Reiko pay you to do this?!" the man cowered in fear. I lowered him threateningly,"Yes!" he yelled,"yes he did! Now let me go!" The man was telling the truth, but why would Reiko want me dead? I snap the man's neck and throw him in a pile with the rest. The taigores ate what remained. Mileena must know of Reikos treason, I thought to myself while mounting a taigore. My home village is only hours away, family first, then I'll confront Reiko.


End file.
